


Bouquet for the Groom

by bbybbyowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, CEO Sakusa Kiyoomi, Engagement, Florist Hinata Shouyou, Florists, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, OmiHina, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Touch-Starved, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi didn’t want to be the heir but instead he wanted to be someone else, he wanted a more simple life, he was always curious about flowers and their meanings.Years later, Sakusa was still curious about flowers and entered a flower shop and meet a beautiful florist.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Bouquet for the Groom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Omihina nation and everyone else! This my entry for day 5 which is flower shop, day 6 which is touche starved, day 7 which is wedding. I hope you guys enjoy this story, you can find me in twitter:bbybbybbyowo, yell at me or we can be friends.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was the heir of the Sakusa Corporation which owns most of the businesses in Tokyo. 

Sakusa Corporation owned five stars restaurants, clubs and hotels, some love hotels. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi didn’t want to be the heir but instead he wanted to be someone else, he wanted a more simple life, he was always curious about flowers and their meanings. 

When Sakusa Kiyoomi was five, he would hide in the family estate’s library and search for different flowers. Sakusa Kiyoomi wanted to be a florist. He told his parents about his dream about being a florist, that he handed pick flowers in their family estate’s garden and tried to give to his parents. 

Instead his father grabbed the flowers and stomped on them. 

His mother watched in silence. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi watched in horror and cried. 

His hope and dreams casted away. 

His father scolded him that he had a duty and that people had expectations on him. 

Sakusa bottled his emotions and hid emotions behind a facemask. 

Obey his parent's orders and did what he was expected to. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi was twenty two and was the CEO of the Sakusa Corporation. 

Still wearing a mask and hiding his emotions. 

After a lunch meeting. 

Sakusa spots a flower shop across the restaurant. 

Sakusa stared at the flower shop which was designed to look like a wooden cottage from a fairytale. 

Sakusa’s curious got the best of him and entered the flower shop. 

The strong smell of flowers was refreshing better than business men with cirragtes. 

The shop was filled with different colors of flowers from pastel orange of aster, the yellow and purple of bird of paradise, the pure white of calla lily, the pink chrysanthemum. 

“Heavy!” Someone yelled. 

Sakusa moved aside and saw a bunch of tall sunflowers with small legs. 

“Oh a customer.” A baby face with orange hair and brown sparkle eyes popped between the sunflowers. The man removed his head from the sunflowers and placed down on the counter in front of him. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

The man had a short but strong built body, he wore a cream tank top with brown shorts, white thigh socks and brown boots. He had a towel which dangled between his neck. 

Sakusa blushed under his mask. 

The man was just type. 

“Would you like to have tea?” The man asked 

“Tea?” Sakusa was confused. 

“Yup! Here!” The florist said as he pulled Sakusa’s wrist to the counter near the cash register, where a small pod was inside a glass teapot. The man let go of Sakusa’s wrist and grabbed a hot kettle and poured into the teapot which bloomed inside the warm water. 

The smell of jasmine. 

The florist placed the kettle aside and grabbed two glasses and poured the warm tea into the glasses. 

The florist smiled and handed him a glass. 

Sakusa’s eyes sparked with curiosity and pulled his mask down. 

He grabbed the glass from the florist accidently touched his hand. 

Sakusa looked at the brewed tea in his hand and sipped it then gulped it down. 

The florist watched him and smiled at him. 

“Before you ask, that’s called blooming tea or flowering tea.” The florist said as he sipped his glass. “Interested in any flowers or blooming teas?” 

“There are different blooming teas?” 

“Let me see.” He placed his glass down and climbed a wooden ladder and slid to the cabinet. Sakusa swallowed and stared at the florist bubble and tried to look away. 

Sakusa’s palms felt sweaty, he felt hot. 

“There are chrysanthemum, jasmine, and rose.” The florist said as he grabbed packages of the different blooming teas as he jumped down from the ladder and placed the packages onto the counter.

“I get-get all!” Sakusa panicked 

“Oh you would you like a paper bag or our fairytale package?” 

“Ah-ah-uhm.” Sakusa struggled with his words. 

The florist bent down and looked for the paper bag and the fancy box. 

Sakusa held his breath and tried to look away. 

But he couldn’t help himself, he pulled his mask to hide his red face. 

Sakusa wanted; pin the florist against the wall or floor and grin and teasehim. 

He wanted to touch him, he wanted him, he wanted to deflower him.

Sakusa felt hot but he fixed his coat to distract himself and tried to fall to his temptation.

“Sir? Paper bag or the fairytale package?” The florist asked. 

“Fairytale package-please!” Sakusa panicked and coughed to clear his throat. 

“Would you like to see our storage of flowers?” The florist 

“Ah-ah sure.” 

“There is asters which means wisdom and devotion, the bird of paradise which means paradise and joy.” The florist said as he led Sakusa to the stocks of flowers but Sakusa moved to the orchids. 

“Admiration and innocence.” Sakusa said as he pulled the one orchid from its patch. 

“How did you know?’ The florist said, shocked. 

“I studied before.” Sakusa said in a sad tone, he remembered the trauma his father gave him. 

“Oh.” The florist said. Both of them walked in awkward and in silence towards the cash register.

The florist packed the fairytale package. 

Sakusa handed the money and waited for the receipt. 

The florist handed the receipt and smirked. 

“My name is Hinata Shoyo, give me a call.” The florist winked and laughed. “That sounds so lame! I am so sorry!” 

“Oh. No it wasn’t lame.” Sakusa said and handed him his business card. 

“Can I call you, Omi-san?” Hinata asked. 

“Sure.” Sakusa blushed and grabbed the package and headed to the door. “I gave you a call, maybe we can have lunch?” 

“Yes, I would like that.” Hinata smiled and waved as he watched Sakusa disappear behind the door. 

Hinata waited for Sakusa in front of a fancy five stars restaurant. 

Hinata was nervous for his first date with Sakusa. 

Their first conversation was through emails at first which Hinata found weird but unique. 

Hinata didn’t know how how Sakusa found his emails, their second conversation was at their first date and talked flowers and their meanings, their latest conversations were phone calls and Hinata’s favorites; he lay in the warm bath, rubbed his cock as he listened Sakusa’s voice. 

Hinata loved the warm water against his skin. 

He pictured Sakusa in the bath with him and rubbed his cock, whispered and nibbled against his neck. 

Hinata gasped and cum. 

Cum with mixed with water. 

Sakusa ended the call. 

Hinata blushed as he cum and dunk his head underwater.

He took a cold shower after and headed for bed early for their date. 

Now Hinata stood and waited for Sakusa. 

Hinata saw Sakusa who walked towards him and gave him a bouquet with sunflowers, red tulips and white roses.

Hinata blushed and covered his face with the bouquet. 

Sakusa opened the door for him, Hinata’s eyes became wide with the place. 

Shiny gold pillars, bronze marble floor, luxurious chairs and tables with expensive silverware which was gold. 

Sakusa helped Hinata onto his seat. 

Sakusa ordered their meals. 

Hinata swallowed hard as he watched Sakusa. 

His palms were sweaty, he wanted to touch Sakusa, he wanted Sakusa. 

“Hinata, I want to talk to you.” Sakusa said in a serious tone and removed his mask, folded into two and placed it on the table.

Hinata’s mouth dropped, his heart skipped a beat. 

“About?” He said nervously. 

_ Did I do something wrong? I am the problem?  _ Hinata thought.  _ But everything was going so well.  _

Hinata felt tears in his eyes.

“Hinata, what’s wrong?” Sakusa asked and grabbed Hinata’s hands.

“You said you want to talk.” Hinata sniffled. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you, I want to talk about if you want to marry me.” Sakusa said as he knelt down in front of Hinata and proposed; grabbed black ring black and opened it, which showed a diamond ring which was carved into a sunflower. 

“Be my sunflower.” Sakusa smiled 

Hinata jumped onto Sakusa and embraced him. 

Hinata pinned Sakusa against the floor and kissed him. 

Sakusa rolled and pinned Hinata and rubbed his thighs. 

“We can’t do it here.” Hinata gasped. 

“But I owned this restaurant.” Sakusa smirked as he licked and kissed Hinata’s lips. 

Hinata whimpered as he tried to calm down but Sakusa removed Hinata’s polo. 

Unbutton the shirt one by one, Sakusa leaned closer; he whispered and nibbled against Hinata’s neck. 

Hinata gasped as he felt his cock become hard against his tight pants. 

Hinata tried covering his face, he wouldn’t take it, he wanted more. 

He tried to calm down and regain his composure, pulled the table cloth. 

As he watched the bouquet of flowers fall onto the ground. 

Hinata tried to breathe but he was at Sakusa's mercy. 

“Please Omi-san.” Hinata said as he turned and lifted his ass. 

Sakusa was shocked but smiled and nodded his head. He grabbed Hinata’s pants and pulled it along with his underwear. He placed his cock against Hinata’s buttcheeks, he grinned and teased against him. He aligned his cock to Hinata’s hole, grabbed lube from his coat pocket and poured on his cock. He slowly entered inside of Hinata and thrusted inside the younger man. 

Hinata moaned as Sakusa’s thrusts became harsh and fast paced, both of them cum on the bronze marble floor. 

Hinata wanted more, he wanted more Sakusa’s touch, he wanted Sakusa. 

They had sex of the five stars resturant, five times on restaurant marble floor which was covered with cum, saliva and flowers. 

“Now that’s excellent service.” Hinata smiled as he embraced Sakusa. 

Sakusa smiled and kissed Hinata’s forehead. 

  
  


**WEEKS LATER.**

Hinata was with Sakusa in the flower shop. 

As Hinata was working on a bouquet. 

“What are you making, sunflower?” Sakusa asked as he handed Hinata a cup of tea

“I am making a bouquet for the groom.” Hinata smiled at his fiance. 

“What are the meanings of those flowers?” Saksua asked as he sipped his tea. 

“Daffodil represents new beginnings, lily represents magnificence, and lavender represents devotion and virtue.” Hinata said as he pointed at the flowers. 

“They’re beautiful.” Sakusa said

“Like me? Omi-san?” Hinata joke. 

“Yes like you, my sunflower.” Sakusa carried Hinata in bridal style and kissed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here places I research for the flower meanings if you guys are interested. 
> 
> For flower shop scene:   
> https://www.ftd.com/blog/flower-meanings-and-symbolism
> 
> For the bouquet for the groom  
> https://weddings-in-croatia.net/blog/inspiration/bridal-bouquet-symbolic-meaning-flowers-89/  
> https://www.brides.com/gallery/wedding-flower-meanings


End file.
